Debating On Couples
by Carmie-chan
Summary: So Neji, what do you think of LeeKiba?" NejiTen OOC CRACK


**A/N:** Yeah, I'm back! Some of you probably thought I was dead or something since I haven't updated in so long. But hey, I'm back with a new story and I got a new laptop. Yay! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto and other related elements belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Debating On Couples**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Neji"

"_Tenten"_

* * *

"_Ohayo, Neji!"_

_._

"Oh, hey Tenten."

.

"_So where's Lee and Gai-sensei?"_

_._

"They're probably running 2,000 laps around the village."

.

"_Oh, I guess we'll be waiting for a while then."_

_._

"Yeah, I guess so."

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

-_Several moments of silence later_-

.

"_So Neji, what do you think of LeeKiba?"_

_._

"W-what?"

.

"_LeeKiba. What do you think of it?"_

_._

"Tenten, they aren't even a couple."

.

"_Oh, I see. How about GaaHina?"_

_._

"Have they even spoken to each other?"

.

"_Good point."_

_._

"What's up with this conversation?"

.

"_I'm bored, Neji. So, stop asking questions and talk with me."_

_._

"…"

.

"_Oh! How about NaruHina?"_

_._

"H-huh?"

.

"_Wow, Neji. You are sooo blind."_

_._

"What do you mean?"

.

"_Neji, you posses the _Byakugan_, and you still don't see that you cousin is hopelessly in love with Naruto!"_

_._

"W-when did this happen?"

.

"_It's been like forever, Neji! Gosh, you're so dense!"_

_._

"I am not!"

.

"_You're almost as dense as Naruto!"_

_._

"Don't compare me with him!"

.

"_Well whatever, I just know they're going to end up together and live happily ever after!"_

_._

"…"

.

"_So, Neji… what do you think of Cests?"_

_._

"W-what?"

.

"_You know, cests! Like the Uchihacest and the Hyuugacest!"_

_._

"Ew, Tenten."

.

"_What? Cests are hot!"_

_._

"So, you think me and Hinata making out is hot?"

.

"_Well, um…uh…never mind."_

_._

"Yeah, I thought you would say that."

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

"_So, what is your opinion of SasuNaru?"_

_._

"I don't support yaoi."

.

"_What about yuri?"_

_._

"No."

.

"_Ne, Neji. Do you like NaruSaku?"_

_._

"Weren't you just rambling on how Hinata was going to end up with Naruto?"

.

"_Yeah, but I changed my mind. I support NaruSaku now!"_

_._

"O-okay…"

.

"_So do you like NaruSaku?"_

_._

"No, I'm actually a SasuSaku fan."

.

-_Gasp_- _"How could you, Neji?"_

_._

"What? They're _destined _to be!"

.

"_Cut the destiny crap, Neji. Everyone knows that NaruSaku makes more sense!"_

_._

"No it doesn't! Sasuke and Sakura are both on the same team, and there's so much proof that he cares for her! Besides, SasuSaku sounds way better than NaruSaku!"

.

"_Well Naruto is on their team, too! Plus, Naruto interacts with Sakura more than Sasuke does!"_

_._

"What are you talking about? Plus, Sakura thinks of Naruto as a brother!"

.

"_Well, I guess there's only one way to settle this."_

_._

"How?"

.

"_A ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS TOURNAMENT!"_

_._

"Fine."

...

…

...

…

...

…

...

...

"Ha! Rock beats scissors! Score one for SasuSaku!"

.

"_No! No fair!"_

_..._

…

...

…

...

…

...

...

"_Ohhh! Beat that, Neji! Scissors cut paper!"_

_._

"There's still one more round."

...

…

...

...

…

...

…

...

...

"Ha! Paper covers rock! I told you SasuSaku was the best!"

.

"_Noooooooooo!"_

_._

"So, what's up with that Karin chick?"

.

"_Ugh! Do we even have to talk about her?"_

_._

"Why not?"

.

"_Neji, everyone knows that Karin desperately fails in life. Besides, Sakura could beat the crap out of her in one punch. Do you really think that Sasuke is going to end up with that skank!"_

_._

"So, do you support SasuSaku now?"

.

"_Yes, yes I do."_

_._

"Good."

.

"_Hey, Neji."_

_._

"Hm?"

.

"_Who do you think Shikamaru's going to end up with?"_

_._

"H-huh?"

.

"_Just choose Neji!"_

_._

"Choose what?"

.

"_Ino or Temari?"_

_._

"Um, Temari I guess…"

.

"_You're so stupid, Neji! Ino is the obvious choice. I mean, she's on his team and all."_

_._

"…"

.

"_It's not like Temari going to leave her village and move to Konoha, just for Shikamaru!"_

_._

"Well, she could."

.

"_Yeah, but there's a very slim chance that will happen."_

_._

"Okay…"

.

"_Now admit it, Neji!"_

_._

"…"

.

"_Admit it or ELSE!"_

_._

"Admit what?"

.

"_That ShikaIno is better than ShikaTema, silly."_

_._

"Um…okay. ShikaIno is better than ShikaTema."

.

"_Excellent."_

_._

"…"

.

"…"

.

"So, speaking of couples, what do you think of NejiTen?"

.

"_U-um…I…WHAT?"_

_._

"I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

.

"_Uh…um…"_

_._

"Hey, do you want to go out sometime?"

.

"_Uh…"_

_._

It's a simple question, Tenten. Yes or no?"

.

"_Um…uh, s-sure."_

_._

"I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

.

"_A-alright."_

_._

* * *

**_Owari._**


End file.
